<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suicide Sacrifice by AJ_Cooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814820">Suicide Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper'>AJ_Cooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot where Karoline sacrifices her life for Elisa's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Character/Elisa Flores</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suicide Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I legitimately cried imagining this at 3:06 with this song. It fit perfectly with it.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD0XEH3qVCk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir! We're taking heavy hits on the shields!" exclaimed Elisa. The tactical officer had a severe gash on her head but was otherwise okay.</p><p>"Forward the weapons systems to the shields and get us out of here!" Karoline ordered.</p><p>"I can't! The systems aren't responding" Elisa yelled.</p><p>Seeing a piece of shrapnel from the exploding console, made the young Betazoid vault over the redhead's console and push her out of the way, just as the burning metal cut through her skin and into her stomach. She dropped to her knees, sitting down as the ship continued to explode.</p><p>Time seemed to stop, and Karoline wouldn't blame it.</p><p>"Karoline! No!" Elisa cried and skidded beside her.</p><p>Unable to touch the shrapnel, she instead put a hand on her captain's leg. Wheezing, Karoline looked at her with a loving smile.</p><p>"I sh-should've...asked..." she coughed, blood spurting out of her mouth. "You're were the hottest girl in our class. I thought...I-I have more time...to ask..." she trailed off. Wheezing again, she put a hand on her best friend's cheek.</p><p>Elisa felt tears running down her face, and she was powerless to stop it. She took ahold of her best friend's hand and held it with care.</p><p>"I love you too, Karoline" she sobbed. She didn't hear Michael and her Mirror run in.</p><p>"You have to go," Elisa saw the life leaving the young Betazoid's eyes, tears running down her cheeks. "I'll be with the Captain. Don't worry about me" she croaked.</p><p>With that, the final life left her eyes, her hand dropping to her side. Michael walked up to her.</p><p>"Elisa, we have to go! The Undine are boarding the ship" she yelled.</p><p>"No! I'm not leaving her!" She sobbed. Michael's Mirror picked her up, the redhead struggling to get to her friend's side. "Let me go!" she cried.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But I made a promise!" The Mirror shouted, continuing to drag away the struggling officer off the deck, as Michael knelt beside the dead Captain.</p><p>"Rest in peace, Karoline. The most gifted captain I've ever fought alongside with" Tears threatening to spill, she turned to the console and ordered the ship self-destruct. Making a last-minute decision, for her own need as well as Elisa's, she gingerly took off the young Betazoid's headpiece and walked back to the Turbolift, where the Cargo bay laid.</p><p>Reaching the shuttle, she noticed a black eye started to form on her Mirror's face. "She punched you?" she asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Put up one hell of a fight before Bones knocked her ass out" The Mirror croaked, not relinquishing to cry.</p><p>"Spock, get us out of here" She ordered. Her half-brother acknowledged and flew the shuttle out of the ruined cargo area, as the ship exploded.</p><p>"Remind me to give this to her, when she wakes" Michael spoke to her Mirror, holding up Karoline's headpiece. The Mirror only nodded and before laying down, a tear finally able to escape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>